paper al the real final episode of MwC
by TOMMYGUNS
Summary: al bundy gets a new job but dont forget the bundys luck
1. Default Chapter

AND WERE BACK  
  
AL WALKS IN.  
  
PEG- SO HOW WAS YOUR FIRST DAY?  
  
AL- A LOT HARDER THEN THE SHOE STORE.  
  
PEG- JUST THE SIGHT OF U SWEATING MAKES ME WANT TO GO UPSTAIRS.  
  
AL- O NO PEG NOT SEX. IM TOO TIRED.  
  
PEG- JUST A QUIKY.  
  
AL- NO PEG. YOUR GUNNA KILL ME. JEFFERSON AND MARCY WALK IN. JEFFERSON- SO AL WORD IS YOU GOT I NEW JOB.. WAY TO GO BUDDY.  
  
MARCY- AL BUNDY WHERE IS MY PAPER!!!!!!  
  
AL- [OPENS PAPER]- WAT MARCY I LEFT IT WITH THE FARMER. TOLD HIM TO TROW IT AT THE CHICKENS.  
  
MARCY-[RIPPS PAPER FROM AL] YOU STEALER.  
  
AL- WAT WEVE BEEN DOIN IT FOR YEARS.  
  
MARCY- JERRERSON STOP THIS.  
  
JERRERSON- HEY PSYCHO DADS BACK.  
  
MARCY- ILL MAKE SURE U DON'T DELIEVER PAPERS FOR A LONG TIME AL BUNDY.  
  
AL- AA GO LAY AN EGG MARCY.  
  
MARCY- COME ON JERRERSON WERE GOING HOME.  
  
JERRERSON- AW MARCY NEXT COMMERCIAL.  
  
MARCY-NOW!!!!!!!!!!1  
  
AL- KILLED HIS WIFE CAUSE SHE WAS FAT PSYCHO DAD PSYCHO DAD. AND PEG LOOK THEY HAND ME THE MONEY THEMSELVES NO CREDIT CARDS SO U CANT SPEND MY MONEY ANYMORE ON BONBONS.  
  
PEG- I DON'T CARE JUST THE SIGHT OF THAT MONEY MAKES ME WANT TO...  
  
AL- NO PEG PSYCHO DADS STILL ON.  
  
PEG- NO LOOK ITS COMMERCIAL CMON. I PUT THE PICTURE OF THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS OVER OUR MANTLE.  
  
AL- SO.  
  
PEG- THE ROCKY MOUNTAINS YOUR FAVORITE STRIPPER AT THE JIGGLY ROOM.  
  
AL- PEG UPSTAIRS NOW. O AL O PEG O AL O ROCKY 


	2. ALS TIED

PAPER AL THE REAL FINAL EPISODE  
  
Al is on the couch watching TV.  
  
Al-[sings] psycho dad... psycho dad..... o thank god they brought back psycho dad. Today Al Bundy is a new man.  
  
Peg- wat al did u find a way to soil yourself and not have to get up.  
  
Al- cmon peg not when psycho dads on. And no. the Chicago post just called and your talking to the new local paper boy.  
  
Peg- wow al im proud of u.  
  
Al- yeah im making 5times as much as I made as a shoesalesmen PER WEEK.  
  
Peg- wow now u make 5 cents a week.  
  
Al- enough peg commercial over. Psycho dad... psycho dad.  
  
Bud and Kelly come home  
  
Bud- dad u look happier then usual. I can see more hair on your head.  
  
Kelly- daddy finally took Viagra.  
  
Bud- no kell its called rogain.  
  
Kel- o yeah. [walks into wall and falls down unconscious.]  
  
Al- kids u wont believe this. I just got a job so much better then being a shoesalesmen.  
  
Bud- wat dad, picking up trash for the old folks home.  
  
Al- no u idiot. Im gunna be a paperboy for the Chicago post.  
  
Bud and kel- we love u dad.  
  
Al- im still not putin u in the will.  
  
Bud- u greedy old smelly bastard. Hey Psycho dads back  
  
Al- yeah isn't it great  
  
Al and bud-[singing] psycho dad....psycho dad. 


	3. no maams land

The next week  
  
Jefferson walks in  
  
Al- hey Jeff  
  
Jefferson- wats wrong al u look tired  
  
Al- u figured that out for yourself [raises arms showing off much sweat]  
  
Peg- from upstairs aaaaaaaaaaalllll put your arms down the neighbors are calling  
  
Al- ok peg so u see Jefferson delivering papers is harder I have to be at the crack of dawn on Sunday. And the customers hate me and wont pay. And peg won't leave me alone. I think your wife's behind this. her and her fellow fangsters [feminists against neanderthal guys]  
  
Jefferson- cmon al y would sh.... ok it was her al. Marcy and her feminists hate u so much they went to all your customers spreading lies about u except for the ones about the nudity bar.  
  
Al- that's it I calla no maam meeting tonight Jefferson call everyone tonight at the jiggly room.  
  
Later that night  
  
Jefferson- everyone take a seat al bundy will now speak.  
  
Al- good afternoon everyone. As you all may know I got a new job as the local mpaper boy for the Chicago tribune. All stand and applaud  
  
Al- thank u thank u. but there are some people who aren't happy about this. That's right im talking about fang. All start booing.  
  
Al- and there leader the chicken, marcy darcy is my main target. So I saw we convince my customers that im am not exploiting women now lets go get some lap dances  
  
Power goes out  
  
Al- hey I cant see them go giggly.  
  
The men- noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Owner ackmed- well I gues we have to stay here for the night  
  
Al- y in a good way  
  
Ackmed- because the doors open and close automatically and we have to wait for the power to go back on.  
  
Al- well that's a shame tehe 


	4. fang no maam o no

FEW MINUTES LATER.  
  
AL- WELL UM HOW WILL WE SEE THE GIGGLY  
  
AKMED- [FLIPS A SWITCH] BETTER [LIGHTS GO ON UDER THE GIRLS DRESSSES. AL- THAT WILL DO.. MEN TAKE YOUR PLACES.  
  
MEN- HUBBA HUBBA  
  
JEFFERSON- HEY AL DON'T YOU THINK OUR WIVES ARE WORRIED ABOUT US.  
  
AL- HAHAHA JEFFERSON WAT WILL I DO WITH YOU. [FEW HOURS LATER THE MEN DROULING STILL UNTIL MARCY BREAKS THRU THE WINDOW]  
  
MARCY- AL BUNDY Y ARE THERE CHICKENS IN MY HOME!!!!!!  
  
AL- HEY MARC I DIDN'T SEE YOU COME IN WAT DID THE FARMER LET THE HENS OUT. TEHE.  
  
MARCY - OK SIR STINK ALOT  
  
AL- PLEASE MARC IM GETTING HUNGRY AND THERS NO CHICK... NO WAIT THERS ONE. MARCY GO GET IT. O NO ITS U.  
  
MARCY- JEFFERSON STOP HIM. [JERRESON STARING AT THE GIRLS} MARCY- ILL DEAL WITH U LATER.  
  
AL- I WONT ALLOW THAT. NO MAAM MEMBERS HELP THERE BROTHERS IN NEED.[ PICKS UP MARCY AND THROWS HER OUT. [AL DOES NOT NOW THAT SHE BROUGHT HER FANG FRIENDS ALONG AND SOON THE NUDITY BAR IS SURROUNDED BY FAT CHICKS] AL- UM WHO WANTS SHOES.  
  
FAT CHICKS- BASTE HIM GIRLS. [ AL IS TIED UP AND THE GIRLS WANT HIM TO QUIT THE ROUTE]  
  
AL- NEVER, IM FINALLY HAPPY, GOD FINALLY ALLOWED ME TO BE HAPPY THEN U SHOWED UP,  
  
[OUT OF NOWHERE HUNDREDS OF NO MAAM MENBERS FROM ROUND THE WORLD COME TO ALS AID WHO WAS BEING FORCED TO WATCH FAT CHICKS STRIP FOR HOURS]  
  
AL- NOW FOR YOUR PUNISHMENT U WILL HAVE TO SEE ME STRIP.[ THE CHICKS ARE ALL TIED UP WITH MARCY]  
  
[ AS SOON AS AL WAS IN HIS UNDERPANTS PEG WALKS IN]  
  
PEG- O AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL.  
  
AL- NO PEG NOT THAT PLEASE, NOT THAT.  
  
PEG-[HOLDS UP SIZORS] IF NOT I UNTIE THE CHICKS.  
  
AL- OK PEG. 


End file.
